


Taking care of how we get

by choppyVy



Series: The Final Hunt - 3B Episode Fillers [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11, Canon Compliant, Fun, M/M, Oh you know how we get., SMUUUUUT, epsiode filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Picks up right with the final scene of 3x11, they are alone in the apartment so there is nothing stoping them from giving in to their impulses wholeheartedly.Or: Do they even know how they get though? Do they? Really?Or: That new sex life without magic.Or: gratuitous smut, really, honestly, I mean, come on, how could one not after that quip in 3x11





	Taking care of how we get

“Sometimes it’s okay to let others take care of you.”

  
“Well, I’ll tell you one thing. This is the last time I plan on getting beaten up. It’s time I learn how to fight without my magic.”

“Well, I know a thing or two about fighting. So what do you say I help you out?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Alec leans in for another kiss.

This time, Madzie safely back at Catarina’s, Magnus allows Alec to draw him into the kiss more than willingly. Alec’s arms around him drawing all of him against himself, Magnus lets out a delighted grunt at feeling Alec’s chest pressed against his.

  
They just stand for a moment as their lips disconnect and Magnus rests his head against Alec’s shoulder, breathes, the two just breathing together. That is until Magnus turns his head and presses his lips against Alec’s neck.

Letting out soft pleased sounds as Magnus keeps kissing along his jaw, moving up to take his earlobe between his lips, sucking on it before dealing out a playful bite, Alec drops his hands to Magnus’s ass and squeezes tightly, in the next moment hoisting Magnus up.

Magnus’s legs around his middle Alec caries him to their bedroom.

Alec does not let go as he lays him down on the bed.

Magnus moans at the weight of Alec’s body settling on top of him. “Fuck. I’d almost forgotten how much I love you on top of me.”

Alec kisses him soundly, “It has been too long with one of us getting injured all the time. Also, you not letting me take care of you often enough.”

“Oh _this_ is you taking care of me?” Magnus sports a teasing grin.

“It can be,” Alec decisively grins back at him.

“Then by all means go ahead,” Magnus says licking his lips.

“Fuck. You are still just as magical to me.” Alec finds Magnus pushing up hard all against him, the kiss so hungry Alec is dizzy when they part again. “You are taking charge again,” Alec reprimands him.

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Oh you know how I get.”

“I do indeed,” Alec leans down and bites Magnus’s lip.

A deep moan and almost choking on his next breath is all the response Magnus is capable of as Alec thrusts down his hips, holding there, effectively pinning Magnus more fully against the sheets.

“Let me take care of you,” Alec breathes, a challenge in his voice, as he presses still more of the man into the soft materials below them. Alec feels Magnus’s body finally go pliant below him. “Yeah, like that, just like that,” he hums. “Fuck yes,” the words are each punctuated with a thrust down of Alec’s hips.

Magnus, eyes firmly focused on Alec’s, puts all his energy into keeping his breaths even, he does not want this to end, because he passes out from the excitement.

“Alexan….”

“Shh. Let ME take care of YOU. Your beautiful face,” Alec peppers kisses all over Magnus’s face while already setting to work on undoing the buttons on his shirt. He pushes it apart.

Magnus’s hips buck up against Alec again as Alec kisses, bites down Magnus’s neck, “Your gorgeous neck,” all over his pecs and stomach, “Your magnificent body," moves up again from Magnus’s abdomen to his nipples licks them both wet before blowing cool air onto them, and watches as Magnus gulps, shivers, and arches his back.

“Fuck, Alexander. Fuck.”

Alec is smiling as he gets to work on stripping them both of the rest of their clothing.

Naked he settles again over an equally unclothed Magnus, grabs for the lube from the nightstand and takes both their cocks at once into his just about big enough hand. They rut together, as Magnus reaches with one hand to join Alec’s Alec tuts and reaches with his free hand to take both of Magnus’s, presses them into the pillow above Magnus’s head. “I want to take care of you. I want to make you come so hard.”

Magnus shudders.

Alec’s hand speeds up until Magnus is freely moaning.

“Good, very good. You’re so so good for me, Magnus,” Alec does not miss another stronger shudder running through his boyfriend.

Alec lets go and lies down beside Magnus, says, “Come here.”

As Magnus scoots a little closer, Alec turns him around, spooning him, arm slung around Magnus’s middle, hand splayed against his abdomen, Alec reaches for more lube, covers his cock and then Magnus’s in it thoroughly again.

Magnus moans as he feels Alec smear more lube along Magnus’s crack, over his sensitive hole and all the way between his upper thighs.

Since Magnus lost his magic and preparing for sex has become a mundane task they have gotten creative, found new ways to get each other off that they had not ever thought about before, when prep had been one twist of a hand away.

Magnus loses his breath as he feels Alec slip his dick along his ass crack, in between his wet thighs, rock hard pressing up against his balls. “Fuck, yes!”

Alec is thrusting already, chasing pleasure as Magnus gets a hold of the man behind him, Alec’s front pressed against Magnus’s back as Magnus focuses on the feel of Alec’s cock gliding along his balls, jolting his cock upwards into the broad hand of his shadowhunter, closing around it now.

“Alexander, fuck, come on, yes. Faster. Go faster.”

  
Alec twists his wrist and works his tight grip around all of Magnus’s cock, speeds up his hand quickly as well as his hips as Magnus’s right hand takes a hold of Alec’s ass, squeezing it, spurring him on. His left hand reaching up and back fisting in Alec’s hair, pulls.

Alec moans, his mouth wanders down to Magnus’s neck again, and as Alec bites down he feels Magnus’s cum spurt in between his fingers and Alec let’s go of the man in his arms, climbs over him and pushes him down on his back again as he kisses down Magnus’s abdomen once more and sucks Magnus's cock into his mouth, working him all through his orgasm.

By the time Alec grinning wide climbs up Magnus’s body again, Magnus feels like a loose bag of bones.  
“Fuck, darling, that was,” Magnus feels him against his leg. “You’re still hard.”

Alec grinning, his cock still wet with lube grabs Magnus and moulds his full weight against the warlock again, positions his cock so he can “I want to fuck your thigh, can I?” he starts to rut against it even as he is asking the question.

Magnus tenses the muscles in his thigh in answer, “Fuck, do it, yes. Take me.”

Alec knows what this means. He takes his full weight and presses all of the warlock into the sheets again and then he, cupping Magnus’s cock already showing new interest, moves his hand to apply light pressure to Magnus’s balls as he begins to fuck Magnus’s thigh in all earnest. All the while the two are caught in a heated kiss Alec moans into over and over, until Magnus pulls Alec’s head down positioning his ear just right so he can moan his approval into it, “Fuck yes, thrust that marvellous cock up against me, come on, fuck my thigh, show me how much each fucking part of me turns you on, come on my big BIG strong shadowhunter. I fucking love you taking me like this, taking care of me like this, fuck,” Magnus feels Alec come all over his thigh in a sudden burst.

Alec’s hand running in featherlight touches over Magnus’s cock has Magnus moan just as much as any of their previous activities, enjoying Alec’s body just there, on top of him. "Round two already?"

"It really has been far too long," Alec replies gently.

“Tell me about it."

For the next twenty minutes their gentle touches tease each other back into the depths of excitement until the longing in Magnus breaks into words spilling.

"Let me suck you off, Alexander, please,” Magnus breathes out heavily as he is fully hard again. "I need your cock in me somehow when I come. Fuck. Please.”

“I love it when you beg for my cock in you,” Alec grins into another kiss ending. “I love my cock in you.”

“I love it when you dirty talk to me while your cock is in me, so let’s get to it,” Magnus counters.

Alec chokes on a moan as Magnus adds, “Stay above me, get on all fours, I want to see those hips moving as you take my mouth.”

Magnus is rock hard when he still on his back scoots down the bed a bit, Alec moving up some.

“Yes, that’s it, get some leverage on that headboard,” Magnus moans mouth watering as Alec’s hands close around the piece of wood. “Fuck, come here,” Magnus’s hands grab Alec’s ass as he guides Alec’s hips, Alec's knees moving further apart on the sheets, so his cock slips right into Magnus's mouth. Magnus relaxes his throat and moans as Alec cannot help the initial twitch at the wet heat encasing him from turning into a thrust.

“Fuck,” he pulls back some, only the tip of his cock still in Magnus’s mouth and Magnus is sucking on it relentlessly, tongue massaging and slipping into the slit, making Alec jump again but this time into the opposite direction, only Magnus’s hands right there are keeping Alec’s cock in between his lips. He pushes hard, further, pushing Alec’s hips down into himself and moans.

Alec is caught between laugh and fresh moan, “Urgh, fuck, Magnus. I get it, you want me to fuck that mouth. Take you while you ride my thigh."

Magnus moans then releases Alec’s cock from his lips. “Speaking of, move that leg up a bit for me. ... some more.”

Alec presses his thigh harder in between Magnus’s legs is rewarded with a breathless moan as Magnus experimentally ruts up against it. “Yes. I might need some lube down there though,” Magnus sheepishly admits.

Alec is glad for the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Magnus’s mouth again as he reaches for the lube on the nightstand and then down to cover Magnus’s cock in it. He pumps it several additional times, even leaning down to kiss the tip, tongue slipping out and plunging into that slit like Magnus does with him all the time. Revels in Magnus’s appreciative moans.

“Enough now, back up there, I’m the one who gets to have your cock in them when they come.”

“Put that beautiful mouth on me then,” Alec orders.

“I want you deep,” Magnus brings out in a stuttering breath, as he is already rutting against Alec's thigh.

Alec moans as Magnus instantly, Alec’s hands just about closing around the headboard, sets out to demonstrate he means it.

Hips pulled down hard into himself, Magnus takes Alec’s cock all the way into his throat.

“You and your mouth. FUCK!” Alec swears as he, head hanging, looks down in between them to where his cock has disappeared inside Magnus.

Magnus moans again, as he releases some of Alec’s cock only to pull on Alec’s hips again instantly, Alec all the while watching, and Alec gets the message. As he fucks down into “Your fucking mouth too fucking good for me, look at you, fuck!” Alec feels and sees Magnus thrusting up with renewed ferocity against his thigh.

As Alec, watching spellbound, begins a rhythm of fucking into Magnus’s mouth, he quickly notices Magnus matching that rhythm against his thigh.

Three long deep thrusts in and four fast shallow thrusts following it, they tease each other by falling out of step with each other sometimes.

Alec, adding longer harder thrusts to it, keeping his hips pressed down into Magnus's mouth some seconds more, has Magnus squirm and moan in abandon, welcoming the challenge.

Magnus, thrusting his tongue over and over into Alec’s slit, has Alec squirm and his hips stutter each time, adding to Magnus own pleasure achieving this.

They have always been as competitive in the bedroom as they are around a billiard table. And Magnus has the fleeting thought of combining the two one of these days.

Alec instantly pulls back as Magnus presses his hips up lightly.

Magnus swallows in some deep breaths of air, “I’m so close. Damn it, but I don’t think I can get there like this,” Magnus admits, “not enough friction.”

Alec is quick to act, turns himself around and sucks Magnus deep into his mouth, Magnus almost chokes on the surprise, “Fuck, Alexander!”

“That’s the idea. Fuck my mouth and I’ll fuck yours.”

“Quite the adventurer.”

In his wildest dreams Alec never thought he would come down his boyfriend’s throat while deepthroating said boyfriend’s cock himself. But here they are hands on each other’s asses as they push and pull further connecting each other’s bodies.

Alec remembers Magnus’s words. _"I want you deep,"_ and he, enjoying the feel of Magnus’s cock in his mouth, puts all focus into snapping his hips into Magnus’s mouth as he himself feels Magnus fuck into his mouth. Both emitting muffled moaning, they come apart into each other almost together. Alec’s hips stutter but Magnus’s cum flooding his mouth spurs him on once more and he gives another deep thrust, allows his cock to stay buried in Magnus’s throat for a moment, knowing Magnus wants him there as Magnus himself comes and comes inside his mouth, and Alec increases his swallowing and sucking motions around Magnus’s cock as Magnus enjoys lying there and taking it, being filled deep and emptied fully at the same time.

As Alec pulls off him, Magnus with a loud moan muffled by cock still grips onto Alec’s hips and keeps him deep in his throat a moment more.

Alec feels Magnus swallow around him, as if he is trying to massage him into hardness within himself again.

Alec moans freely louder than Magnus has as he feels another unexpected spurt of cum shoot from his dick down Magnus’s throat who does not stop his moaning, knowing full well what it is doing to Alec.

Alec breathes heavy, “Magnus, fuck, your fucking mouth is killing me.”

Magnus just hums happily, and Alec knows what he wants, so Alec thrusts down some times more until Magnus lets go of Alec’s ass cheeks and allows Alec to pull his spent cock from Magnus’s throat.

“Fuck! That was so good.” Magnus laughs between heavy breaths, half-disbelieving of what they have just done.

Alec slumps down next to him. “You fucking love my cock down your throat, I get it. You want me to spill all of me into you.”

“Every time,” Magnus moans. “You've never come all over my face. I’d love that too.”

Alec turns himself around, the two facing each other again on the covers, he buries himself against Magnus’s body, “Fuck. After this I feel like I had no idea.”

“No idea about …?”

Alec grins, kisses Magnus soundly, the two distinctly tasting each other, “… how we get.”


End file.
